Precure all stars the series
by MangamanZX
Summary: Pretty Cure, the legendary warriors who protect our world and all others from the forces of darkness whom threaten them. This is the story of one of those battles as the legendary warriors wage war against one of their enemies long thought destroyed. And the struggles some face under strange circumstances


**Precure all-stars the series**

**Chapter 1: Precure**

**I do not own the name Precure… I own some of the characters yes but that's about it**

In the city of Tokyo, on an unassuming street an alarm went off, stirring in her bed surrounded by piles of books her head popped out from under her covers, her rose colored hair splayed across the mattress in an uneven manner, the bangs of her hair obscuring her right eye. Looking to her left half asleep, she sees her alarm clock. A pink cat with a large grin plastered across its face; a LED display on the torso reading 7:40 inside.

The inhabitant to the bed stared at the clock with an impending terror

"Oh crap" she swore as she flew from her bed, slamming her foot against a large book, almost causing herself to fall, but she managed to catch herself in time.

Standing up from her hunched position she looked into the mirror, seeing her youthful face and purple eyes reflected back at her, smiling she walked to the bathroom

**Name: Yume Sendo**

**Age: 17**

**Job: student/part time waitress/odd job worker**

Now dressed in a blue high school uniform with high knee socks Yume was now finishing cooking

She grabbed her bag from a chair, placing a plate of scrambled eggs onto the table in front of her and held out a chair for a small girl whom was walking out of the room she had just come from.

"Mornin Yume" the little girl said as she tiredly ate the eggs on her plate.

**Name: Tsuriya Sendo**

**Age: 8**

**Special notes: loves snowboarding**

**Favorite color: green**

Yume sighed "really Tsu, do you have to slouch at the table?"

Tsuriya straightened up and began eating again, "so do you have to work today?"

Yume nodded as she struggled to tie her shoes while eating a piece of bread, shoving the wheat based product she responded with, "I will be working late today so Daikichi is picking you up from school"

Tsuriya nodded and finished her eggs "thanks for the meal"

"Now come on Tsu we need to get going" Shori said as she walked past a picture of a man and stopped for a second, in the picture the man was wearing glasses, holding Shori in his arms as both laughed happily

**Name: Kensuke Sendo [deceased]**

**Age (at age of death): 25**

**Job: middle school teacher**

**[Irrelevant]**

**X-X**

Both girls ran out of the door of an apartment building, Tsuriya trailing behind slightly but still keeping pace with Yume.

"Yume, wait" Tsuriya complained as she began to slow down behind her older companion.

Yume slowed down a bit before coming to a complete stop in front of Tsuriya

Tsuriya caught her breath and produced a small nondescript locket from her pocket "you almost forgot this"

Yume smiled, "oh right… thanks Tsu, I wouldn't want to forget this…"

Tsuriya sighed "what is so special about that locket anyways?"

Yume giggled "that's a secret"

**X-X (after school)**

Yume sighed in relief as the bell rang for classes to end

"Now everyone please remember that there will be a test on what we covered today next week so don't forget to study" the teacher said as he placed papers into a pile on his desk.

"Hey Sendo- senpai"

Yume turned to the source of the voice, smiling as she caught a glance of a young girl with dull black hair running at her at full speed "well nice to see you Rika, are you off to basketball practice?"

**Name: Rika Hinamori**

**Age: 14**

**Special characteristics: towel girl of the basketball team/enjoys roller-skating **

Rika shook her head, "they aren't meeting today, so I was wondering if we could talk"

Yume picked her bag up from her desk and brushed her hair back "sorry Rika I can't; I have work until late" she turned to leave "another time maybe"

Rika looked distraught "okay… I guess that my story is a bit unrealistic"

Yume looked at the younger girl confusedly but stayed quiet. Looking to her watch she noticed that she should get going to her work.

**X-X**

In the town of Yokohama, a worrying spectacle was taking place.

A white clad figure with blonde hair flipped over a large dumpster inside a cramped alleyway, her pigtails flying backwards with the movement as she landed on the opposite side of it.

"Good, I can sense your spirit young Pretty Cure", a boisterous voice announced from beyond the dumpster.

The white clad Pretty Cure tensed up as the shield she was hiding behind was cut in half by a beam of crescent shaped energy, narrowly missing the dodging heroine and cutting through the fence behind her.

The smoke behind the dumpster cleared, revealing a very muscular man with long red hair wearing a pitch black long coat carrying an oversized sword in his hand "but you will never defeat me by only dodging" leaning forward with his left leg, the man lunged with the sword in his hand, striking with a chopping motion.

The white Cure placed her hands out in front of her, clamping them in the center of the large blade, applying enough force to stop the blade in its tracks mere inches from her face "I don't want to fight you, please, why are you attacking me?"

The man didn't respond with words, only actions as he pushed down on the blade, only narrowly missing the figure as she dodged him again "come on, strike me!" he yelled as he struck with a wild slash "CURE ECHO!"

Ducking under his strike, the now identified Cure Echo looked determined, "spirit, spirit, spirit"

The man in the black long coat looked confused as he reeled back

"Pretty Cure…!" moving her hand in a heart shape, leaving a trail of light that reduced in size until it fit into her hand, holding the heart back, she shifted her weight to where her left knee was pointed towards her foe, thrusting her hands forward with all of her strength she released the light with a shout of, "…Imitation Happy shower!"

The white blast of energy hit the man's chest with the force of a speeding car, sending him flying back through the wall behind him, after stopping his painful journey, he looked to see that Cure Echo was spinning in place for a reason lost to him, before noticing that in her hand was a strange stick that had a stream of energy following it, feeling danger he attempted to move from the spot her was in to no avail

Cure Echo twirled the device in her hand with a practiced flourish as she announced "gather flower power!" holding the device in her hand in front of her, a flower shaped ball of energy formed at the tip "Pretty Cure, imitation forte wave!"

the ball of energy launched forward from her device hitting the nameless man square in the chest, lifting him upwards while the now bloomed flower spun behind him, but instead of pain he felt an amazing calm, only stopping to say "Lord Bottom forever!" before disappearing in a flash of light.

Cure Echo looked confused at the man's statement "Lord Bottom, that's a name I've never heard of before…"

Jumping up from the ground, the white clad girl landed atop a fire escape, climbing up it to the top of the building. Looking in all directions and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, a flowery white light erupted from her form, obscuring her from view for a second and revealing a brown haired girl wearing a grey high school uniform.

Pulling out a cell phone from her pocket and dialing a number, the girl waited to obtain an answer on the other side.

"Come on, come on, pick up this could be important" the girl said as she walked down the stairs of the building she was on.

**Name: Ayumi Sakagami**

**Cure form: Cure Echo**

**Age: 16**

**Currently the only Precure in Yokohama**

There was a clicking sound on the other side of the phone, as a slightly threatening voice, answered from the other side "Bunbee Company if you need info on anything we can get it for you; Bunbee speaking"

The hidden cure walked out of the stairway, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she did so "Bunbee, it's Ayumi"

The voice on the other side of the line chuckled "oh hello Ayumi, how is my favorite repeat customer today?"

Ayumi turned a corner and dodged a businessman that was rushing to his job "I'm fine but I have a bad feeling that something new is starting up, I was attacked by a weird man in a long coat, and after I defeated him he said something peculiar that I need you to research for me"

Bunbee on the other side of the line made a contemplating sound "I see, and the chances that he was a simple street mugger?"

Ayumi sighed "none, he attacked me specifically and disappeared when I hit him with my imitation forte wave… a normal human wouldn't do either of those."

Bunbee sighed as well "I see, so you were targeted specifically… troubling news for a solo player like yourself."

Ayumi rolled her eyes "really Bunbee, I've been at this for two years, I haven't needed a partner before now and won't need one for this case"

Bunbee sighed "you know Ayumi, a Precure is by nature is a very social profession, solo cures don't last very long and even some who get the occasional solo job still have teammates to help support them"

Ayumi sighed "yes that's true but I've already explained to you why I can't do that…"

Bunbee growled "Ayumi… just because your power comes from fusion doesn't mean you can't be on a team… power source aside you are a Precure… heck didn't Miyuki even offer you a spot on the Smile team?"

Ayumi twirled her pigtail nervously "it just didn't feel right to intrude on them, after all they already seem to have a full team assembled… plus I don't fit the color theme of the team"

Bunbee choked "seriously!? That is the lamest excuse I've heard from you yet"

Ayumi sighed in exasperation "Bunbee… are we going to talk about my lack of a team or are we going to talk about what I need information on?"

Bunbee thought for a second before saying, "although I would like you not to change the subject, I guess we are on business hours… proceeding."

Ayumi nodded "okay, the man who I fought said; "Lord Bottom forever" so I need you to look into anything connected to the Name-"

"The Dark Behemoth" Bunbee interrupted Ayumi "a monstrous being that terrorized the galaxy over one thousand years ago, he was first defeated by the ancient protectors of the universe, Cure Deus and Cure Diabolus…"

Ayumi gulped "so you know about him?"

Bunbee made an affirmative noise "I'll see what else I can dig up but believe me, I wouldn't do this one alone if I were you"

Ayumi nodded and grunted as she restarted walking "thank you Bunbee… I'll remember that… thanks for the information you've given me"

Ayumi closed her phone and shivered, looking back to see a small black bird perched on a lamp post, ignoring it and moving on, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

**X-X **

In the middle of a darkened room, a large figure sat imposingly on a large chair, staring into various video screens, each with the face of a different girl, various personal stats scattered across them in front of the girls in question, two particular screens that were in front of him, on of Ayumi, one for Yume. The Screen for Ayumi switching to her Cure Echo every few seconds "ah Cure Echo… the chosen of my foolish cohort… so foolish to befriend such a weak creature."

He looked to the screen of Yume, who instead of sporting her uniform was wearing a black skintight uniform with an exposed midriff, with a pink butterfly on the front on her chest, her hair now in ringlets while she looked threatening to the image taker "and of course little-miss-back-from-the-dead…"

The figure swung his hands and knocked the screens down from where they were hanging; cracking their glass as they quickly lost power and switched off "I won't let you get away this time… and this time I won't bother bringing you back again"

The screen with Yume's picture flickered for a few seconds, only showing words on the screen

**Name: Yume Sendo**

**Age: 17**

**Job: Student/part time waitress/odd jobs worker**

**Extra notes of value: artificial human**

**Cure form: Dark Dream**

The screen flashed off, revealing a reflection of a woman in a glass tube behind the hulking behemoth

"As is the same for what I will do to the rest of the world…"

The large being laughed a menacing, dangerous laugh

**Author's note:**

**Well I have to say… this plot idea came out of nowhere for me… I really haven't tried to make a Precure fanfiction before so this is new waters for me… but I feel that making a whole story about Cure Echo and Dark Dream seems to have potential… sure continuality troubles will plague me throughout… but hey I love Precure**

**Please review/give comments/ask questions if you so wish… I do like to hear from readers**

**Second note:**

**I'll get these out of the way since I know that these will be commented on**

**No I do not have a beta reader, I spell check, edit, and write by myself… since I doubt any beta reader worth their salt would really beta anything I write because I am a very sporadic writer with very bad writing habits… that would most likely drive them away in a heartbeat**

**Yes I realize this chapter is short but I am not that talented as a writer to make my chapters too long without adding needless filler and bad filler at that… so short chapters are the way I have to write**

**As pointed out in #1 I do not have a Beta reader and do not have the confidence or knowledge to obtain one… so please bear with me if I misspell or put in grammatical errors… I do try my best…**


End file.
